Back to Life
by ha3blondechick
Summary: We lost so many people in this series. I just needed to have some of them back for the losses we fangirls and fanboys suffer are all ready great enough.


Al sacrificed himself for his older brother.  
Ed had just disappeared after him.

Every one Ed loved who was still alive watched as he disappeared. They all stared in awe at the spot where the two brothers just were. Roy was more confused than the rest for, as none of them knew what was happening to the little boys who protected and inspired each and every one of them, Roy could not even see that the boys were not there because the Truth had taken his vision. With clouded eyes he stared blankly eyes facing just above where he desperately wanted to see.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting the crowd saw both Elrics reappear. Al came in a body that no one was familiar with. It so frail and week; the only way they could identify that it was Al was how strikingly similar to Ed he looked. Ed came back from the other side of the gate only barley taller than he was before but so much more handsome. His eyes were as big and golden as ever giving him an innocent looking face. His jaw line became more defined and there was slight stubble on his chin, cheeks, and neck; Something the older Elric had yet to encounter.

Al had no clothing on but the cloth that was on the armor. Alex Armstrong kindly stepped forward before anyone else noticed and covered the unconscious young man with his coat. Ed was wearing the same leather pants and tank top he always had, but it looked so different. Ed's chest became so much more muscular and shoulders so much broader that the shirt just shredded off of his chest like paper. This leather pants that originally were starting to become too tight on the boy's small frame were clinging to Ed's new body and every detail of his legs was clearly visible.

Next to the boys was an immense puddle of blood. "What is that? Where is it coming from", Riza thought out loud leaving the blind flame alchemist even more confused and worried than he was before.  
The blood then began to bubble. Everyone was afraid. Even Olivier had a frightened look in her eyes. Riza griped Roy's arm tight, leaning her head into his shoulder, eyes wide with fear. The crowd let out a loud gasp.

Piles of flesh began to form in the blood fallowed by muffled cries of pain. The noise appeared to be coming from the mounds of flesh that looked as though it was once a living human but had been chopped into pieces, burned, and rotted for years.  
Al remained unconscious and Ed was just too dazed from what had happened with his encounter with The Truth to be phased by the disturbing things happening next to him.  
The flesh began to change shape. Slowly it began to form into the general shape of a person and the screaming became louder and louder as the features of each person became clearer and clearer. In just moments the unrecognizable piles of flesh became human.  
Everything was silent, until the mysterious creatures started to groan as if they were tired and sore. Then one got up off of the ground and slowly he stabled himself. He started to walk with great difficulty.  
Every one gasped once they saw the face. Furey fainted and hit is head on the ground with a slight *thud*.  
The newly formed man approached Ed who was lying on the ground and he propped Ed up. Ed muttered "am...am I dead?" The man just laughed at the Ed and gave him a big hug. Ed hugged him back with all of his strength that he had left.  
Riza tried to explain to Roy what she saw but she could not do more than stutter. The mysterious man then came closer to them "Hey Mustang," He said cheerfully as if he was an old friend. The man grabbed Roy's hand and rubbed his finger where a wedding band would go "Well Roy … I guess you still need to find yourself a wife!"  
"H...Hughes?" Roy choked on the name of his dear late friend. Riza's eyes started to water as she saw Roy, who was trying to embrace Hughes but could not find him in the total darkness.

She quickly looked away hoping the men would not see her cry when she saw Ed and women she did not recognize. The women wore a lilac dress and white apron stained with blood and dirt. Ed ran into her arms crying "mom..."

Tears that had Riza had help in her eyes from all the horrible things she saw in Ishbal  
And the events began to unravel after, poor down her pale cheeks. Her blue eyes looked lighter now that they were released from/of the anguish from so many painful memories.

There were many more people who still had not gotten up out of the blood. Mr. and Ms. Rockbell slowly get up and lean against each other for support. They look into each other's eyes for a long while before gently kissing each other on the cheek.

Ed backs away from his mother and stands up on his own as well. He is unstable because he is unfamiliar with his new body. Once he is up he is quickly tackled down by a man who looks identical to him. The man was laughing a raspy laugh that Ed recognized right away.

"Miss me, little brother?"

Others in the crowd stared blankly, very confused as to why there were two Edwards.

"Ow Envy, that really hurt..." Ed wined to his doppelganger.

Off to the side Martel sat next to Al, who was starting to wake up, lightly stroking his hair. Olivier ran so fast that she was nothing but a blur of blond hair, pink lips, and a navy uniform. She squealed will delight as she glomped Captain Buccaneer. He was surprised to see how much Olivier had missed him. He gave her a friendly kiss on the top of her head and hugged her back.  
Everyone was overjoyed. Some continued to greet their loved ones and others were just too surprised to know what to do with themselves.


End file.
